


Asylum

by SummertimexFromYesterday



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimexFromYesterday/pseuds/SummertimexFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never leave me in the dark.<br/>Never touch me.<br/>Never let me be with stranger<br/>And I promise I wont go insane</p><p>Everyone has fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Old story but still working on. Again I don't own Frank nor Gerard, just original characters.

Fear is something people have everyday people live with fear. After a while, you get over your fear because you realized there was nothing to fear at all. I am not one of those people my fear doesn’t leave me it haunts me every day. I don’t do so well in the dark; you might say I go crazy if you left me in the dark. No one can touch me or something bad will happen. Never ever leave me in public places or you will regret it. I am not a crazy person I’m not insane either. I just don’t won’t to deal with my fears, and if you can do that then everything will be okay.

My Parents sent me here; they got tired of me always going crazy when they left me in the dark. Every doctor said I would some day get over my fear but that was ten years ago and here I am today still living in fear. I’ll be here until I can get over my fear so I’m not going anywhere soon or anywhere at all. People have it worse then me; at least I can go out into the sun and not like some people here. I can look at myself in the mirror and not be afraid what I might see, can’t say that for some people.

I don’t understand some people and there fears I think some time their just making it up but then again I don’t know what’s going through their mind, so who knows maybe they got more problems then I do. I tried to face my fears many times didn’t do any good. The doctor said I should think happy thoughts every time I try to face my fears but there is a problems it’s somewhat hard to do that when you are freaking out. I don’t believe in that any way cause if it was true I think many people would be better, don’t you think? I mean really, who’s is going to believe that, I don’t think many people will. Some day I might have to face my fears, I just hope it won’t be bad as the last time.

I want to get better but I don’t think it will ever happen I mean I’ve done tried lots of times and I fail so I don’t think I’ll be sleeping in the dark anytime soon. Fear is something you just can’t get over in a day and think everything is going to be okay, because your fears will come back one day. I do wish sometimes my fear would go away who doesn't, but it's not that easy I should know. I guess I'll be stuck here forever because I know I won't ever get better, there's not use to even try. But for now, I’m going to sleep with the light on and let no one touch me.

Everyone is afraid of the dark right? Well we all use to be, but for me I hate the dark. Every time I'm alone in the dark I swear I see things, I can't explain but I know their there. People just say it's just your eyes their wrong it's not my eyes playing tricks on me I know there's something there but I'm not going to stick around and see. I don't care if people call me names just because I can't stand the dark, they don't know what goes through my mind when I'm alone in the dark they wouldn't won't to know either.

I have many other fears but the dark is my most common fear that I have. No one ever dares to leave me alone in the dark, not after the last time. I remember when I first came here they left me alone in the dark and I went crazy. I threw things at the door, screaming at the top of my lungs begging to let me out. This went on for hours until I broke the glass window on my door, I finally got out there and ever since then no one lets me be alone in the dark.

People use to ask me why do I go crazy in the dark but I never answer back talking to people isn’t me. I don't like talking to people never have and probably never will. The reason why I don't like people cause I've been hurt by so many people I lost count. They always say will never hurt you but every one lies. I don't trust people any more, how can you? If you ever been hurt by someone you really love then you would know what I'm talking about.

I'm not a crazy person that should be lock up forever; I just don't do to well in the dark. Every one needs a chance at life I guess but I don't know if I want mine. It's hard living like this can't sleep without the light showing and won't let no one came near me. This isn't life for me but it's my life and I have to live it some how, so why not live my whole life being afraid. What else’s can I do? I tried getting over my fear but I think that only made me more afraid.

I can't help that I have these fears it wasn't like I ask for them, but it happen and I'll only get worst until something bad will happen, who knows maybe it will be for the better. I hate living in fear I'll say it but when you can't over your fear it's the only thing you know how to do is just live in fear and hope that maybe some day it will all go away. But who are we kidding fear never goes away.


	2. Darkness

Frank’s POV

Laying in bed, watching the ran drops slowly slid down my window wasn’t new to me. I always did this when it was raining, I always wanted for the storm. Every single time it rain there was a storm, and I knew the minute the lights would go out, I would go insane; it was only time.

Lighting started light up the sky, I could see the lighting go on for miles in the sky and the sound of thunder came rolling in. I didn’t move an inch I was waiting, I might look like an insane person but I don’t care I’m already insane. I wanted the lights to go out I wanted to go insane, it was the only time I could be my true self.

The thunder started to get louder the window started to get stronger, and before I could even blink, the lights went out. I could feel my heart beating against my chest; I could feel every beat my heart made. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, I knew it was only time before I would go insane. I slowly got off my bed, walking back and forth.

I lived for this moment to go insane, I grab the chair I had in my room and threw it against the door. Sadly, the chair it didn’t break, I ran towards the door bagging on it, wanting to be let out. I needed to get out; I could only stand the dark for so long. I needed to see light; it was starting to get to me. I could hear voices at my door, telling me everything would be alright, I never believe them.

Before I knew it the door open and without thinking, I ran out the door. I had no idea were I was running to, I never thought that out, I just knew I had to find light. I could hear their voices calling after to me, but I never listen. I had no were to go everywhere I look, it was darkness, I couldn’t escape it. I tried to run but before I could run I felt hands grab me, I tried to break lose but it was no use; I done felt a sharp pain in my arm and just like that everything went black.


	3. Stranger

Frank’s POV

I slowly open my eyes I had no idea where I was, every time I went insane the nurses would always put me in a different place, I never understood that. As I look around my eyes feel onto a person, I started to panic a little. The nurses know not to leave me along with strangers, but they never listen; why should they. The nurses at this place didn’t care about anyone, so it was nothing new. I look at this stranger I saw it was a guy, he had black hair; milky white skin, I couldn’t tell what his eyes were. He just kept staring at the wall, as if he was trying to burn a hole. He looks as if he hasn’t sleep in days or even weeks.

I slowly got up my eyes left him and went towards the door; I ran over to it and started to bag as loud as I could. I should have known no one would listen or care for that matter, but I wanted out.

“ Their not going to hear you, you’re just wasting your time, “ The guy said while still looking at the wall. He said it as if he said it a million times before.

“ You don’t know that, “ I replied in knowing he was right I just didn’t wont to believe it.

“ Alright then go ahead, bag on the damn door, “ He said this time looking right at me. This time I saw his eyes, they were hazel, I hated to say it but he was [i] beautiful[/i] I shook that out of my head, I couldn’t be thinking of someone like that, let alone a guy. I finally walk back towards the other end; there was no use in trying.

“ So why are you in here, “ He ask as he look at me.

“ I go insane in the dark, I have fears and I go insane if I face them, “ I said while looking back at him.

“ So if I was tell turn the lights out, you would go insane? Why though? There’s nothing to be afraid of, its only the dark, “ He said.

“ Don’t even think about it. You don’t know me just leave me alone. I don’t know why I’m even talking to you, “ I replied.

It was true I had no idea why I was talking to him, I’m suppose to go insane when I’m left alone with a stranger, but for some weird reason I got the feeling he wouldn’t hurt me, but I didn’t trust him.

“ No need to get all angry about it. Don’t’ worry I won’t turn out the lights, for now, “ He replied.

I didn’t reply back I was afraid of him now, I knew he would turn out the lights just to see me go insane, I didn’t understand why though. I kept looking at him I was waiting. I could feel my heart racing; I knew any minute he would turn out the lights. He just kept looking at the wall I kept waiting.

Few minutes later, he slowly got up; my heart was racing with fear. He walk over towards the light switch and before I could even yell out, the lights went out.


	4. Insane

Frank POV

Darkness was all around me, I tried to stay calm but I knew that wasn’t going to happen. My heart was racing, beating against my chest, my blood rushing in fear. I could feel my hands starting to shake; I got up off the floor and run towards the door. I started to bag as loud as I could; I no longer care if I hurt myself I wanted out. There was nothing in the room for me to throw, so bagging on the door was my only choice.

“ Would you fucking calm down, here the lights are back on. “ The stranger said while turning the lights on.

And just like that I stop it was amazing how I could go insane and back to normal just like that. I slid down the door trying to catch my breath.

“ Why did you do that? What have I done to you?, “ I ask him while looking at him.

“ I just wanted to see if you would go insane, I didn’t think you would, “ He replied while not looking at me.

“ Well there’s your answer I hope your happy now, “ I said angrily as I walk back towards the other end.

He didn’t say anything just kept staring at the wall, I wanted out of this room. I didn’t wont to be here with him, I no longer felt the safe I felt before.

“ Look I’m sorry I did that, I shouldn’t have. I’ve been in this room for two days, so I was taking my angry out on you and I shouldn’t have, “ He said this time looking at me.

“ Two days? Why did they keep you in here that long, “ I ask. I had no idea why I kept talking to him or even asking him questions for that matter, but something in me wanted to know more about him, I hated that.

“ I have a fear of sleeping. I have dreams about the people I love dying, like my family and friends. For a long time I thought it was only a dream, nothing like that could ever happen. I had a friend name Alexia she was my best friend. We told each other everything, one night I dream she killed her self but like always I thought, it was nothing. Until the next day I went to her house I saw the police and ambulance, I found out she killed her self. I blame myself everyday for not doing anything, “ He said while looking at the wall with tears in his eyes.

I was lost for words I had no idea what to say my mind ran blank. I thought I had it bad with the fears I had, that I was the only who could have it bad. I can’t even imagine what it must be like to dream of death.

“ I don’t even know what to say, I thought I had it bad. I have fears of the dark, being left along with strangers and being touch. I was sent here to get better but I’ve been here for so long its never going to happen, “ I replied.

“ Its okay, I’ve grown to just live with it. I don’t ever sleep on my own, the doctors have to get me something to make me sleep, and two days ago, I put a fight so they put me in here. But I have a question, if your afraid of being left along with strangers, why haven’t you gone insane while in here with me, “ He ask.

I just look at him and for the first time I couldn’t explain why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slow update. Which Mcr no longer band its hard to post now. I have about 40 something chapters already written. So I will post those. And I WILL finish story and others as well. Just give me some time. My writing mood is slowly coming back. Thanks for the comments, reads, ect ect. It honesty means a lot.


End file.
